


I Guess There's Three of Us

by Mattie24601



Series: I Guess There's Three of Us [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, Homophobia, In later chapters - Freeform, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Soulmates, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie24601/pseuds/Mattie24601
Summary: You and your soulmate are pen pals. How does that change when there are three people. Nyx, Fynn, and Hunter discover how.





	1. Chapter 1

She’s fourteen when she gets her first letter. She’s not sure if it’s real or not, neither are her parents so they read it first. It seemed harmless enough and the address on the front in much neater than the writing on the inside. She doesn’t even have a chance to write back before she gets another one. When she opens it she sees that it has different handwriting.The first one has has messy writing with letters that flow together as if they were written quickly with almost no capitalization, the second is much neater with block letters and almost perfectly spaced. When she got to the end of them as well she noticed the different names at the bottom. She decided to write back to Nyx first because she had gotten their letter first.

By the time they’re seventeen they still haven’t gotten any letters so they decided to send one on their own. They introduced themselves and talked about things they liked to do. A couple days later they got one back from a girl named Hunter. A few days after that they got another letter from a different girl, her name was Fynn, she wrote her letters in cursive and her handwriting was very similar to theirs. It wasn’t unheard of but it certainly wasn’t common for someone to have more than one soulmate, they just never thought that it would happen to them.

She’s sixteen when she gets the first letter. She’s quick to write one back to them. A couple days later she gets what she expects to be a response and it is except it’s from someone else. The three of them continued to send letters. Her and Nyx definitely talked more that Fynn did but they were similar ages and could afford to be a little more *romantic* in their letters than they could with Fynn because she was younger and barely in high school. Nyx was a senior in school while she was a junior and Fynn was a freshman.

Eventually they found out that Hunter and Nyx lived in the same city in the US while Fynn lived in Spain, somehow the letters were translating themselves. The two of them started teaching her English and she started teaching them Spanish. 

This is a collection of letters that lead to the three of them meeting.


	2. The First Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's supposed to be different handwriting but that won't work here.

january 7, 2016

 

dear soulmate,

hi, my name is Nyx. i am seventeen years old and i am a senior in high school. i am non-binary which means i don’t identify as either male or female and i use they pronouns. i have a little sister named Anya and two cats. they’re jerks sometimes but i love them anyways. in school i take english, pre-calc, art, physics, psych, and us history. i’m pretty good at art some of my stuff has even been in a gallery before. despite what my writing might tell you i really enjoy reading, especially science fiction and mysteries.

Anya is twelve and she’s in seventh grade. she’s super annoying sometimes, i mean other people don’t think so but they don’t have to live with her. everyone probably thinks that their sibling is annoying though. i’m starting to teach her about various sexualities and genders and i think she’s getting it so that’s a good thing, she won’t grow up to be ignorant. sometimes she’ll come into my room and i’ll braid her hair across her head and over her shoulder, neither of our parents can figure out how to do it. she likes to sit on the floor in front of my bed and tell me about her day at school and her friends.

one of my cats is a savannah, if you haven’t seen one before look them up. i may be biased but they are beautiful cats. when she’s on her back paws she about half my height. she loves following me and my sister around and we taught her how to fetch. she makes up for our other cat. he’s a silver tabby and he does nothing except lay around all day. if my sister is laying with her hair splayed around her he will attack it though and start chewing on it.

what is your favorite type of music? i like most types mostly broadway and pop. most of my family don’t agree with my tastes and i can’t listen to most of it when they’re home otherwise they’ll make me turn it off. i joined a local teen theater, i don’t have that big of a part but it’s really fun and i’m around other people who like broadway music.

i haven't told you what i look like yet. i have dark hair that just reaches my ear, it’s shaved on one side. it’s kind of wavy but it was way more wavy when it was longer. i used to like to braid it like Anya’s but i like it so much better when it’s short, it fits me better. i have a bridge of freckles on my nose and my sister says they’re cute but i don’t really like them. my eyes are a kind of blue gray color with brown in the middle. i’m pretty short even Anya is going to be taller than me probably by the end of the year.

that’s all i can think of for now. hopefully i can hear from you soon.

from

     Nyx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second letter

January 10, 2016

 

Dear Nyx (soulmate),

Hello Nyx, my name is Hunter. I am sixteen years old but I am a junior in high school. I have not heard much about non-binary genders but I will look it up. 

I do not have any cats but I do have an Irish Setter, he sheds quite a lot. I have looked up your savannah cat and I agree that they can be very beautiful. I know that dogs fetching is not as impressive as a cat sometimes he will retrieve things for me if I have left them somewhere. If I cannot get to my medication on time he will get it for me.

In school I am taking humanities, pre-calc, dance, orchestra, French, and world history. I really enjoy dancing and I dance in a studio with a company as well. I have gotten a few leads but mostly I dance in various supporting parts. I have also taken some self defense classes and martial arts classes, surprisingly dance has been helping with it because of how well I can balance myself.

Your writing really is not that bad, aside from your aversion to capitalization except on names. Although you did forget a comma after “from” in your letter. I enjoy reading as well however I prefer novels about superheroes. I also really like writing but I do not think that I am very good at it, my family tells me differently but that is probably because they are family and they have to.

I understand your annoying little sister as I full that role myself at home. I have an older brother named Jason, he is a senior in high school. I do not get to see him very much because he is busy with work and school but we used to be close. It is good that you are teaching her those things, perhaps she will be able to educate her friends as well. I wish I had the kind of relationship with my brother that you have with your sister. 

My favorite type of music is either pop of soft rock, and it is cool that you like theater. I like theater too. Once we meet maybe you will let me come see your show.

Based on that description of yourself you sound very pretty. I have long dark brown almost black hair down to my waist and it is kind of wavy. I have eyes the same color as my hair, they are almost an almond shape, and I think that they are very pretty. I am about average height so I am probably taller than you. Because my hair has to be up for dance most of the time it is either in a braid or a ponytail, since I have started dance my hair has only been down a couple of times.

I hope to hear from you again soon,

     Hunter


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a third letter?

January 14, 2016

 

Dear Nyx and Hunter,

My name is Fynn, you’re both probably confused to get this letter. I know I was surprised to get two letters from two different people. Unlike both of you I have no siblings or pets.

I’m in grade nine at school and I take inglés, español, geometry, biology, and history. At my school we don’t have many fine arts programs. Mostly my parents are the ones that have introduced me to it. Nyx, I do theatre too although similar to Hunter I mostly dance in the ensemble rather than have actual parts. When I get the chance to meet you both I would like to go to both of your performances.

I don’t have any siblings but Lena, my best friend, is like my sister. We met when we were three and we’ve been inseparable ever since. We look alike so when we’re out together people think that we really are sisters. She’s in the same theatre company as me, she goes for the bigger parts though rather than staying in the ensemble. Usually after rehearsals she’ll come over and we’ll talk about school and our other friends because we go to different schools. She’s actually a grade below me in school. I’m not familiar with estadounidense grades, what are juniors and seniors?

I’ve also looked up savannah cats and Irish Setters, they are both very pretty animals. Nyx, how were you able to train your cat to play fetch? Hunter, I understand if you prefer to not tell us, but what is your medication for?

I mostly like pop but occasionally I’ll listen to classical music. Nyx, perhaps you could try listening to your music with headphones because the you could still listen to it when the rest of our family is home.

I have dirty blonde hair down to the middle of my back, no matter what I do it’s pretty much always straight, unlike me. My eyes are two different colors. one is blue and one is brown. I’m actually pretty tall for my age so I’m probably around your height, Nyx. I like wearing hats so usually my hair is down, unless I’m at rehearsal. I also wear glasses when I’m not at school or rehearsal.

From,

     Fynn


	5. Chapter 5

january 16, 2017

 

dear Fynn and Hunter,

you both sound like you have very interesting lives, i definitely was not ready for that second letter. Fynn, a senior is grade 12 and a junior is grade 11, where in spain are you from? i recognized some spanish words in your letter. i would love for both of you to come to one of my shows as long as i get to see yours. right now i’m April and in the ensemble for Rent, what projects are you working on? Hunter, i don’t see how someone who writes so eloquently can be annoying and even if you can’t come close to Anya. thank you for telling me about the comma i’ll definitely remember it this time.

what kind of shows do you guys like? i like superhero shows like, Supergirl, Arrow, and Legends of Tomorrow. i don’t really watch movies that often but obviously i prefer movie musicals. i know most of the songs to Chicago, Fun Home, Hamilton, and hopefully Rent. one of my favorite musicals to do was Aladdin a couple years ago. Fynn, it’s definitely a good idea to start using headphones, you would think that i would have thought of this earlier.

Hunter, i think that your writing is probably very good, i would like to read it, and i’m sure that Fynn would like to as well, maybe you can send some of it to us in your next letter. is it anything like what you like to read? i didn’t realize there were so many books about superheroes. maybe you guys can tell me about your favorite books. my favorite books are any of the Hercule Poirot novels by Agatha Christie.

Fynn, Hunter mentioned dancing at a studio, do you also dance in a studio with a company or do you only dance with the theater? if you do, do you have shows with them as well?

if either of you have questions about being non-binary i can answer them to the best of my ability, even i don’t know many of the answers though. much can be found on the internet i’ve learned.

sorry i kind of jump all over the place, but i’m not good at staying on one topic for very long. i’m going to send you guys a copy of one of my first drawings that i did. it’s not very good but i like it a lot.

Hunter, what instrument do you play in orchestra, and how long have you played for? do you play with a symphony outside of school or do you focus mostly on dance?

~~love (can i say that)~~ from, 

     Nyx 


	6. Chapter 6

January 18, 2016

 

Dear Nyx and Hunter,

I live in Aragón, España, where in los Estados Unidos do you live? I don’t dance with a company but I would love for you to come to my shows. Right now I’m in the ensemble for el Rey León. I’ve never heard of Rent, or many of those other musicals but I will look them up. Hunter, what are you working on right now?

I haven’t learned much inglés, I think that the letters translate themselves because I get them in español. Maybe in your letters you can teach me some inglés and I’ll teach you some español. What we write to each other is a carta en español.

Hunter, I would also like to read some of your writing as well. I’m sure that it’s very good. And Nyx, your drawing is very lovely. Who is it a drawing of? I can’t tell.

I don’t want many estadounidense tv shows but I do watch telenovelas españoles. I don’t really like to read so I only really read the books I have to for school. Have either of you ever read _Carmilla_? It’s the one book I read that wasn’t for school. It’s a lesbian vampire novel written before _Dracula_. Some parts of it are kind of homophobic but overall it’s pretty good. It’s been made into a couple movies if you don’t want to read it.

At the moment I don’t have any questions about you being non-binary but if I do I’ll ask you. I’m not sure how the whole pronoun thing works because we don’t really have gender neutral pronouns in español.

I have to agree with Nyx, Hunter your writing would not lead anyone to ever believe that you are annoying. Lena, even though she is the closest thing to my sister, she’s never annoying, well not never sometimes she is, her brother is more annoying though. Nyx, Lena is dancing as young Nala with me in el Rey León.I think that you would like her. She’s more into theatre than I am. It sounds like you guys could get to know each other better through that.

Until next time,

     Fynn


	7. Chapter 7

January 19, 2016

 

Dear Nyx and Fynn,

I was definitely surprised to get the second letter. Nyx, I do not think it is fair of you to ask where Fynn lives without first telling us where you live. What state do you live in? I will give you a hint about mine. I live on the west coast.

I will attach one of my pieces with this. It is not very long but it describes me pretty well.

Rent is one of the only musicals that I enjoy. There is a company near me that is doing a production so I might go see it. Correct me if I am wrong, but April does not have any lines. I just finished The Nutcracker with my company so we have not really started working on anything else yet. I see that you remembered to add the comma this time. I commend you, though you are seventeen one would think that you would know that by know. Although your writing style says something different.

I do not watch much TV but I enjoy Friends and Person of Interest. While this may shock you I also enjoy watching Orange is the New Black. There are quite a few novels about superheroes.

As for novels I like _Steelheart_ and _Superhero High_. I also like _The Runaways_ graphic novel series. Right now I’m kind of picturing Nyx like Xavin but with short hair.

Fynn, I like the quip you put in about your hair, I am not sure if Nyx picked up on it because they do not appear to be very observant. They somehow forgot a comma in their sign off.

The way I speak and write has no indication of my personality. When I wish I can be annoying to Jason, however it is not often. Fynn, your friend Lena sounds very nice, it sounds like you are good for each other. Are you in the same show at the moment?

Fynn, what kind of hats do you like to wear and what do your glasses look like? When you are at rehearsal how do you put your hair up? I know at my dance studio I have to have my hair in a bun but maybe you braid yours or put it up in a ponytail.

I also noticed the Spanish in your letters. Perhaps you could teach Nyx and I some Spanish in your letters. I think that it would be cool to learn a third language, especially if it will help us communicate better. I am sure that Nyx would also like to learn, if you have the patience to teach us.

From,  
     Hunter

The first time she hears a gun go off she jumps. The noise is too loud, she doesn’t like it. She’s at a gun range so she doesn’t say anything. Sera is the one who brings her. Somehow she gets talked into shooting a pistol, by the end of it she’s in tears and having a hard time breathing. Guns terrify her, how much damage they can do, the fact that they can be hidden so easily. She jumps when everyone else’s guns go off in her group, even with the headphones the noise is too loud. Most of her bullets don’t even hit the target. Sera is in the group that goes after her, Sera doesn’t know how it affects her until after she’s done. Sera holds her until she has calmed down. They shoot either a shotgun or a rifle next, they’re much quieter and they don’t freak her out so much. More of her bullets hit the target that time although they don’t hit the center. Sera doesn’t need to calm her down much after that.

A couple months later Sera and Grace are watching a military movie when they invite her to join them. The movie is about a genocide in a small African country. She doesn’t know why she stays. She’s on the verge of a panic attack before the other two notice something is wrong. There are too many guns, too many people dying. It’s all the machetes, though, that fall out of the back of the truck that sends her over the edge. They turn off the movie when they notice, and cuddle around her. Their arms wrap around her before asking if she wants to go to bed. She nods, on the verge of tears, and tries to calm herself down. Later they watch a different movie about the Holocaust. She doesn’t panic this time. She’s not sure if it’s because it’s in black and white or because most of the deaths aren’t by the guns but by the gas chambers.

She’s not sure when she first realized that she was afraid of guns. She remembers that one time when she was younger, 8 or 9, and she played hide and seek with her friend, she crawled into her mom’s closet and found 2 shotguns or maybe rifles. She asked her mom about them, she’s told that they are her grandfather’s from World War II. They have no ammo or gun powder. They still scare her though, she avoids going into her mother’s closet for about a year after.

Sera doesn’t really understand her fear. Why would she, she grew up with a cop for a father. Grace doesn’t either. They don’t need to though, they still protect her no matter what. Sera follows her father’s footsteps and also becomes a cop. She doesn’t like it at first but Sera keeps her guns locked up separate from the ammo and gun powder like it should be and. Sera understands where her fear comes from, even Grace is worried for Sera. They both worry that she’ll get injured or killed working but it’s what she loves. Grace also works in law enforcement but she works as a detective, after everyone has already left the scene. She prefers to work behind the scenes in forensics, staying behind her computer screen. She finds it funny how all three of them work at the same place in different departments.

She wakes up from a nightmare one night. Some kids have been kidnapped, she helps them escape but then the kidnapper comes after all of them with a gun. It’s recurring but she doesn’t tell Sera or Grace. She knows that they both have worse nightmares from their time on the force. They’ve seen worse things. They wake up thrashing or screaming, she only breathes heavier, it doesn’t wake them up. She knows that they would want to know, but she can’t tell them.

She did go to a cop training example at the academy, she shot the “bad guy” with the rifle and then reloaded it. This was before the gun range, before she decided to never pick up a gun again. She didn’t even realize she reloaded it, Sera and Grace had to tell her. Susanna Griffin jumps the rest of the times she hears a gun go off. Sera takes Grace with her whenever she goes to the gun range now. She never wants to hold a gun again and her girlfriends understand.


End file.
